Group communications, such as audio conferences, video conferences, and other electronic exchanges of media are increasingly common and supported in a variety of environments and through a wide range of devices. For example, users can easily initiate a video conference with friends, family, colleagues, and others through commonly available applications. However, group communications conducted in such a fashion are subject to some of the same problems as in-person communications, especially as the size of the group grows. Namely, speakers who are more outspoken than others may monopolize the time and prevent others from having a chance to speak. Overbearing or loud speakers can also inhibit the discussion. Cross-talk or side discussions can be distracting and disruptive. As a result, not everyone has an equal voice or even an opportunity to be heard. In some cases, speakers can be muted and/or the “floor” can be controlled to grant an exclusive speaking opportunity to a particular user or users. However, while such control can provide for an orderly discussion, it can be even more inequitable and further limit the ability of every to have a voice in the discussion. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems for managing a multimedia group communication such as a video conference in an equitable manner to encourage and support exchange between participants.